Before it began
by Bansheeforme
Summary: We know what happened after the wedding and before graduation,but what happened when Derek and Casey first met,and what happens after? The first Dasey moments
1. The meeting

In only two short weeks Derek's house was going to be invaded, by girls. Just the thought of it made Derek shiver in the summer heat. This had called for an emergency meeting of the boys at our old fort. We hadn't used the fort in a few years except for big emergency's so when I called Ralph and Sam they knew it was serious. Now Derek was riding his bike, he could only focus on the sound of the rhythmic pedalling. His brain just wasn't comprehending the fact that his Dad was actually going to marry Nora. There was nothing wrong with Nora exactly, it was more the fact that Nora had two daughters. Well it wasn't even the youngest Lizzie, she could be converted to the Venturi way, she was still young. It was the other goody goody, Casey.

Egh, there was the shiver again. How was I meant to be myself around little miss perfect. With her perfect grades, clothes, hair and perfect body. It was hard enough being a teenage boy, but now this. Bringing a hot girl into the house, George and Nora were just asking for trouble. He had already decided he would try and hate Casey as much as possible so he could never be attracted to her.

As Derek pulled his bike to a stop, he glanced up to see Sam and Ralph's worried faces. Derek hopped off the bike and motioned for the two boys to follow him into the fort. No words would be said till all 3 of them entered the fort, it was an old tradition and they weren't going to break it now.

The second all 3 of the boys sat down Ralph asked "So Derek, what's up man?" Sam elbowed Ralph in the ribs and told him to shut up. Derek looked at his two best friends and wondered if they would understand or tell him to get over it, it didn't matter now anyway because he had already called this meeting.

He took a big breath and said "Well my Dad is getting married again, and that's not all. The lady he is getting married to has two kids, both girls. And the worst thing about it is that the eldest is hot. How am I meant to walk around the house if a hot teenage girl is watching me?"

Ralph instantly started to laugh so Derek kicked him right in the shin. Sam on the other hand gave it a moment of thought before saying " D-man I think your freaked a little too much, you have dated so many girls, you know how to ignore them or give someone special attention. Just treat her like an older Marti"

Derek's eyes widened at the thought of this, ever since he had met Casey he had had fantasies about touching her lips and looking into her eyes but to replace Casey with Marti was just wrong. How could he tell these guys when he had seen Casey something had changed inside of him, when she had smiled at him his hands had gone clammy and begun to shake. How could he say that the he, the Great Derek Venturi might just possibly have met the girl of his dreams. He shook his head violently and said "I can't do that, Marti is my little sister, Casey is our age".

Suddenly light seemed to flicker in Sam's eyes and he exclaimed " I've got it, all you have to do is just distract yourself with other girls, so your thoughts are never on C, Casey. Was that her name?"

"Yeah that's her name, and that might work. Ralph had finally stopped laughing and was looking up at the sky. At the mention of his name he looked down and said "How hot, exactly Derek. Are we talking Lindsay Lohan or Babe Raider hot?"

Derek pictured her in his mind before answering "Hotter than both". He went back to picturing her and wondered why after only meeting her once he could remember every last detail about her.

Sam who had been wondering about what the new members of the family would mean to the current living arrangements asked "Where are they going to sleep?"

Ralph, who today was being ever so helpful, piped up "Yeah Derek, where is she going to sleep, maybe in your room?

Derek slapped his palm into his forehead and tried to get the image of him and Casey curled up on his bed out of his brain. "You know what guys, I think this meeting is over. It's made me worry more about it then before" he said.

As the three boys left the fort Sam whispered into Derek's ear "Do you like her as a person, or just by looks?" Derek considered the answer for a long while before deciding against telling the truth. It would be torture if Casey found out he liked her. That's to say if he wasn't already in love with her.

So instead he just answered "I'm a shallow man, what can I say?" Sam laughed and the three boys decided to go out for pizza. Derek knew that things wouldn't get any easier with Casey actually living in the house with him. He was going to need his boys for moral support.

As all three boys rode away from the fort one thought was still lingering on Derek's mind.

_Why did it have to be her?_


	2. Prepare

_As I scored the winning goal for the grand finals, a beautiful brunette comes skating across, the way she glided across the ice made me shiver. She was amazing, but as she neared I still could not properly make out her features. The girl stopped only a few inches from me and she had let her blades sprinkle a coating of ice all over my clothes. My breath caught when I looked into her startling blue eyes and realised who the girl was, Casey. Even after realising who she was I still leaned in and let my lips lightly touch hers._

Derek groaned in frustration as he realised that once again he had dreamt about Casey. He smacked his head on the bed board in an attempt to knock all thoughts of her from his mind. Today he had to focus because today was the day that would mean that he would never be able to date Casey, today was the wedding.

He glanced over at his alarm clock, it was only 7:00 am, but he wasn't going to risk dreaming about Casey again so he hopped out of bed and went to take a shower. Derek had thought that the shower would clear his mind and allow him to think about the important things. Things like pranking Casey today, but the shower had just led to thinking about how Casey would be using this shower soon, and he did not want those thoughts at all. So it was too early to get ready which meant that there was only one thing to do, TV. Cartoons would numb his mind, and soon enough Edwin would be up soon to make him breakfast. As he sauntered down the stairs Derek noticed that Edwin was already up. "Hey Ed, Captain Crunch now" Derek ordered as he sat down in his chair.

In less than a minute Derek was wolfing down his cereal when Edwin asked "Are you excited for the big day bro?" Derek shrugged as if to say that he couldn't care less about his into life being turned upside down. Edwin's cheerfulness was bugging him though so Derek decided to try and take his frustration out on his brother. He tried to make his voice sound as innocent as possible when he asked "Hey Ed, what if you wanted to date Lizzie one day, what would you do then?"

Derek only became more agitated as Edwin began to laugh and spluttered out "Me and Liz, you mean my sister? I have always known you were a funny guy, but that is hilarious Derek." Derek clenched his fist and mumbled "Step Sister Ed, not sister." Derek had blanched when Edwin had used the word sister, trying to imagine Casey as a sister was torture. Marti was a sister, Casey, was well everything except that. As this little chat had done nothing for Derek's mood he ordered Ed to go get him some more cereal. As Derek sat alone he decided that he would make Casey hate him, well not entirely because then he wouldn't be able to function properly but just enough to keep her the object of his pranks not affection. He slowly let his mind drift back to the cartoons when he realised that Ed wasn't back with his cereal.

Derek shouted "Ed you have ten seconds to bring me my cereal or your toast, and speaking of toast you after my cereal grab me some."

But even as he yelled at Edwin he couldn't help but think that when it came to Casey he was toast.

It was two hours before the wedding and the Venturi household was in disaster mode. Marti's flower girl dress was missing, Edwin had spilt soup on his tux and Derek was in the bathroom fixing his hair. As he stared at his reflection he realised that no matter how perfectly dishevelled his hair was it wouldn't make a difference to Casey. Derek himself was ready to go, he was dressed and he was prepared for his after ceremony prank. But as he walked downstairs he heard George say into the phone "Thank you and tell Casey how much I appreciate her coming over to help. Love you Nora".

Derek froze mid step which was not a smart plan as he was on stairs and he began to fall. After a quick recovery he righted himself and used the wall to keep himself steady. His thoughts were all jumbled, _Casey coming over now, Casey here with me now, Casey helping, Casey might find my prank gear if she is riding with us,_ Derek quickly shoved the 3 bottles of champagne and set of permanent markers into his backpack along with a bandage. Everything had to go according to plan or else he would be stuck looking at Casey being all smug and perfect while he suffered inside.

Derek walked to the car, threw his backpack into the car and walked back to the house, as he was shutting the door he heard a car pull up the driveway. As he walked inside he shouted "There here." And sprinted up the stairs to escape from her, as he reached the top he saw Marti curled up in a corner.

"Now come on Smarti, what's the matter? I thought you wanted two new sisters and a mum" he asked in a tone he reserved for Marti alone.

"I do Smerek, it's just that I heard you saying to Sam last night that Casey, Lizzie and Nora would be gone soon enough. I don't want them to go Smerek." Marti sobbed.

"Smarti I was only joking, Nora, Lizzie and even Casey are going to be here as long as you want after today and now come on let's get you ready" he said.

"Yay, Wedding" Marti shrieked and ran off to see Nora, Lizzie and Casey.

He had only been putting up an act of bravado in front of Sam. Because if he was being honest with himself he didn't want them gone, especially Casey because as much as he could try to deny it, he would rather live with her as a brother than not at all. Now after helping Marti, Derek had reached the end of his rope with all this emotional stuff, now he was going to focus on the prank.

**A/N Alright I know we haven't had a Dasey moment between Derek and Casey yet, but next chapter is the wedding and the prank!**


End file.
